


Forgive me

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cold, Drinking, Fights, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: " 'Please Kimi, I just want to talk, to apologize to you. I’ve been an ass, I’m so sorry.' Sebastian said, sounding upset. Kimi tried his very best to ignore it."Or, after a particulary nasty fight, Seb follows Kimi to Finland to apologize and almost freezes to death in process.





	Forgive me

Kimi felt strangely empty and alone after the fight. He sat on the couch in his small cottage in Finland, the only place where he could truly get away from all the craziness that came hand in hand with being a Formula 1 driver. He stared at his phone when the screen lit up with another message from Seb. He turned his phone screen down on the table and continued to ignore it.

He felt childish ignoring Sebastian like this, but in all honesty, he just didn’t want anything to do with Sebastian at this moment. It had been a stupid fight really, it had started off with Sebastian teasing Kimi about the Finn having an Instagram account, but it had quickly escalated after that. Kimi wasn’t sure what exactly had happened, but Seb had said things that had been completely uncalled for. Kimi wasn’t sure he was ready to forgive the German yet, no matter how much he had already started to miss Seb.

Kimi wasn’t proud to admit he had basically fled back to Finland after the race, not telling Sebastian were he was going. The German sometimes came with him between races to keep Kimi company, and because he liked the quietness of the area, but this time Kimi hadn’t invited him.

Kimi woke from insistent knocking on the front door. Still half asleep, he stumbled over to the hall to open the door. When he saw who was on the other side, he slammed it closed again.

“Kimi!” came the muffled call from the other side of the door. Kimi took a shuddering breath.

“Go away Sebastian.” He couldn’t remember the last time he hadn't simply called his teammate Seb. The knocking started again.

“Please Kimi, I just want to talk, to apologize to you. I’ve been an ass, I’m so sorry.” Sebastian sounded upset but Kimi tried his very best to ignore it. Kimi didn’t reply, going into the living room to sit down on the couch again. He took his headphones, putting on music louder than was possibly necessary, but it drowned out Sebastian’s knocking quite effectively.

He closed his eyes and didn’t move for what felt like ages, hoping Sebastian would take the hint and leave. He normally would never hold a grudge against the German, but this time Sebastian had really hurt him.

~~  
“So, Instagram, huh?” Sebastian said, nudging Kimi’s shoulder with his own. Kimi rolled his eyes and shrugged, eying the drink in Seb’s hand while trying to remember how many the German had already had.

“Is quite fun, fans seem to like it.” He mumbled. Sebastian chuckled, chugging back the drink to ask for another.

“Didn’t know you were turning into a Lewis. Are you going to put #blessed below your posts?” Sebastian grinned but Kimi wasn’t all that amused.

“Is just an account.” Kimi grumbled, wanting Sebastian to just drop the subject. Sebastian didn’t quite seem to catch onto the hints.

“Oh, or maybe you just want to post all those work out videos everyone seems to do, making you seem less lazy.”

“You’re calling me lazy now?” Kimi said tensely. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

“No need to get defensive, people just see you that way.” Seb said with a shrug. “But I get it. The media departement just wanted you to show everyone the Iceman has a human side somewhere, hidden very, very deep down. It was a good suggestion of them” Seb poked Kimi’s chest with his finger to further prove his point. Kimi roughly caught his wrist, sharply glaring at the German. 

“Well, I suggest..” Kimi spat out, his grip still tight on Seb’s wrist. “ That you go home, sleep whatever this is off, and then never bother me again.” Sebastian didn’t seem impressed, already trying to get the barman’s attention again. Kimi let go of him, getting up and stalking away with a heavy feeling in his heart.

~~  
Kimi sighed and eventually got up from the couch again. He didn’t hear any knocking and was glad Sebastian had for once understood a hint. He tensed and stilled as he heard some movement outside. He walked over to the window and pulled the curtain outside. Sebastian was pacing around in front of his door, his arms wrapped around himself in an effort to keep warm. 

The coat Sebastian was wearing was obviously too thin for Finnish weather and the German’s lips had a concerning blue tinge to them. Kimi hesitated and then cursed. He stomped over to the door and pulled it open. Sebastian eagerly looked up, ready to speak, but Kimi silenced him with a pointed look as he took the German’s wrist and pulled him inside. Sebastian’s skin felt cold to touch and Kimi mumbled something under his breath before pulling the German close, moving his arms up and down Sebastian’s arms in an attempt to warm him a little.

Sebastian was shuddering a little and pressed closer to Kimi the moment Kimi had allowed him in.

“You’re an idiot.” Kimi snapped. “It’s way too cold to be outside dressed like that.”

“H-had to wait, a-apologize to you…” Sebastian teeth clattered together. His nose was cold where it was pressed against Kimi’s neck. Kimi sighed, holding his teammate closer for a moment.

“Go shower to warm up, we’ll talk afterwards.” Kimi told him as he pulled away. Sebastian hesitated for a moment, clearly half-expecting Kimi to just leave as he was in the shower. Kimi raised an eyebrow. “I’ll be here, go shower Seb, I think some of your spare clothes are still in the dresser. Sebastian nodded.

“F-fine… I’m really s-“ Sebastian started. Kimi cut him off.

“Shower, Seb, then we’ll talk.” Kimi allowed a small smile on his lips and Sebastian was clearly relieved by that. He smiled and bounded up the stairs, knowing his way around here.

 

Kimi waited in the living room for Sebastian to come down again. The German eventually did, bundled up in sweatpants and a thick sweater, his curls tousled. He sat down on the couch next to Kimi, tucking his feet under him.

“I’m really sorry Kimi…” Sebastian whispered, blue eyes wide. Kimi sighed and looked away. Sebastian reached out and shakily touched his hand. “Kimi…” his voice broke. Kimi looked up just in time to catch the German as Sebastian flung himself against Kimi, the German’s arms wrapped tightly around his chest. He felt Sebastian trembling against him.

“I didn’t mean to… I should have never said those things, I’m so sorry…” Seb choked out. Kimi sighed before hesitantly placing his hand on Seb’s back, rubbing circles

“It’s okay. You were drunk.” he said quietly. Sebastian frantically shook his head, effectively smearing his tears over Kimi’s shirt. 

“I should never have… not even when I was drunk. God, I’m so sorry Kimi…” Seb cried, clutching onto him in despair. “God Kimi, I can’t lose you over this, you mean to much, I never meant to ruin our friendship, our, whatever you want to call it and-”

“Seb!” Kimi interrupted, pushing the German back a little to clasp his face between his hands. He was smiling, which was putting Sebastian off. “God,why do you always talk so much?” Kimi whispered, before leaning in to place his lips on Seb’s to silence him. Seb let out a embarrassingly high sound in surprise, but kissed back, parting his lips for Kimi. Kimi pulled away before Seb could further deepen the kiss, chuckling and pressing a soft kiss to Seb’s forehead when the German pouted at the loss.

“I forgive you Seb, really.” Kimi said softly. “Just- don’t do it again.” Seb shook his head, their noses brushing together in process. 

“I’m so sorry Kimi.” Seb repeated. Kimi hummed, pressing their lips together a second time.

“You’re lucky I love you.” Kimi mumbled against his mouth. Seb pulled back, his eyes wide as he beamed at the Finn.

“I love you too.” the German said, brushing his hand over Kimi’s cheek. Kimi rolled his eyes at the soft expression on the German’s face. 

“Stop looking at me like that.” Kimi grumpily said

“No, I want to stare lovingly into your eyes for the rest of the evening.” Seb teased, only to be rewarded by Kimi smacking him in the face with a pillow. 

“Okay… maybe just some snuggling then?” Sebastian said, giving Kimi his best puppy eyes. Kimi huffed, pulling him closer until Seb was pressed comfortably against his side.

“Fine.”


End file.
